The invention is based on a device for measuring the mass of a flowing medium, or flow rate meter. A flow rate meter is already known in which there is a danger that flexion and thrusting forces, especially when the heated temperature-dependent resistor warms up, may damage or even destroy the soldered connection between the electrical connections and the temperature-dependent resistor, thereby causing the device to fail.